Xing enters the World of KungFuPanda
by Sabariam
Summary: Xing and his sister leave their little northern own in search of Adventure and Excitement, They stop at the valley of peace and find that it is more dangerous than they could have imagined, Lies and whispers become the truth.


Xing and his sister Sabariam had entered the Valley of Woe 13 days ago and still the valleys seemed to go on and on.

The valley was known for its massive amount of poison snakes, Xing and his sister were Siberian tigers traversing to the south in hopes of new life and exciting adventure. Xing himself wore a Changsan with long black pants, which flapped quietly in the wind. His sister wore a shorter less formal version of a Cheongsam. it was very breezy flapped steadily and quite noisily in the wind. Xing able to control himself anymore spoke

" It's a really goddamn shame you couldn't bring a trumpet, You could make a little more noise that way."

Sabariam looking a little satisfied to strike up a conversation quickly seized the opportunity. " Okay Mister Smart ass " She growls barring her teeth " Your not a girl so you would't know a thing we have to go through, First I can't wear my qipao because you pushed me into the pool of lost souls a couple days ago "

_Shots fired, X_ing thought. " Well if you weren't in my way when i was saving us from snakes, Then maybe you wouldn't be flapping like a infected goose."

Sabariam shot his brother a withering look but he refused to wither, and she eventually gave up. " When do you think we'll make it to the valley of peace?" She idled aloud, Sabariam didn't want to admit it but she was tired, damp, and hungry. She even resorted to lick the water that accumulated on her fur to stay hydrated, Water in the Valley of Woe were usually tainted by the body of some poor animal that hadn't stood a chance in this horrible place.

" Who knows? " Xing grunted " We should reach the mouth of the valley today, and be 15 days walk from the Valley of Peace, " He took a glance at his sister and was uncomfortable with how arousing she looked. Her fur was slick with drizzling rain and her body was well developed, her muscles were hard and compact underneath her fur. Xing kicked him self mentally for thinking that way, _She's my sister for gods sake, _He angrily thought. his mood fouled and he opened his ears to listen to Sabariam ramble

" I heard at the Valley of Peace lay the most powerful warrior! the Dragon Warrior! They say the day he was picked, he fell out of the sky in a ball of fire! the fought and destroyed the Jaguar Tai Lung single handily! Also Home to the Furious Five! The most powerful and respected heroes in all of Asia!..." Sabariam shuddered with delight " I hope we can train with them! I hear no one has every been able to beat them all together... BLAH BLAH BALH BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH"

The river of words pouring out of her mouth slowly faded in to the back round as Xing began to think about other things. A good hour past of constant padding before Sabariam shook his shoulder,

" Hey Xing..." She began " Do you want to spar? "

Xing gave her a skeptical look " Right now? " didn't his sister have any common sense? " we got hours of treading to do! don't you want to sleep under stars without worrying about snakes? "

Sabariam's hopeful look dropped for a second. but Xing jabbed her in the ribs " Have fun losing! " He gave her a hard shove which sent her tumbling onto the hard rocks. Sabariam looks up at him annoyance in her eyes.

" this was a new Chengsam! " She growled, she tighten the straps on her leather pouch and bruce-lee jumped onto her feet. But too late; he was gone. She reached into her chart and unhooked her Chengbiao, A traditional Chinese rope and dart. She pricked her ears in concentration, She could hear nothing but the howling of the wind; Quickly she ran forward in an attempt to bait him back.

Xing in fact was 10 feet to her left, inspecting her movements. Sabariam raced forward her white/orange/black striped body disappearing into the foggy green mist, he drew his blink dagger ( Dota 2 reference! ) and concentrated. he blinked; suddenly he was 100 meters ahead watching his sister running towards her. He stayed still snapped his fingers twice,

Sabariam hear nothing until two sharp clicks echoed from her left. She instinctively threw her dart forward, it soared into the green fog and struck SOMETHING. She wasn't sure what it was and she hoped she had met her target; She could feel the vibrations as the knife entered something. She tugged experimentally at the rope but nothing hit was taut and didn't give way, she laced the rope along her arm as she pulled herself to it making sure it was still taut. Suddenly it fell limp, alarmed she whipped her hand back and the dart darted ( lol ) backwards and landed expertly into her hand.

Xing caught the dart between his claws and dug his claws into the rope making sure it couldn't yield, he bend back a hand and drew his blink dagger again. he blinked and appeared behind Sabariam, who hastily retreated her dart. Xing tapped her shoulder and chuckled.

Sabariam feeling a tap knew she had been outplayed, but that doesn't mean she was going down without a fight. She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a vial of greek oil, she spins around and shatters the glass vial dousing her hands in goes yellow oil,

Xing pulls back aware of what was to come and cracked his knuckles together,

Sabariam strikes her claws together sparking the oil alight, A wild green fire spread across her paws and she gave a blood-curling growl and leaped right at her brother energized, wanting to batter him down. Take him to the ground and win for once,  
>"Meteor Hamer!" She cried as she swung fist after fist in strategic places: at his face,chest, and knees, Xing desperately dodges backwards the flaming fists missing him barely.<p>

Behind his back, Xing drew a smock bomb and clasped it in his fist. The went on the offensive. When his sister swung again, he swung as well.

Their fists collided and the smoke bomb his Xing's fist dilated and erupted, Smoke shot out into the already impermeable fog. Sabariams fire flickered and went out, it was now black as night, Xing slipped away from his sister and planned his next attack

" I already won! " He called out, knowing Sabariam's sensitive ears would hear.

Sabariam heard her brother call out and was surprised to find herself running to assault him once more, She sprinted towards the voice knowing her brother wouldn't expect this. She saw his dim form with her expert sharp eyes and released a feral growl. Xing was intact taken by surprise, he thought her sister would sneak around and attempt a secret attack, but this time she was going aggressive. he heard the pounding paw steps and spun to face it, just as Sabariam slammed into him sending him sprawling backwards. Xing twisted in mid-air and landed hard on his paws; his claws digging into the hard granite floor giving his purchase.

Some presence alerted him immediately, Like a 6th sense of something, he bend backwards so his back almost net the floor and his sister flew over him her palm extended, he thrusted his hand upward in a shove throwing Sabariam into the air.

Sabariam was force-plaming her brother but he gave a off beat duck which she had not anticipated. then she felt his fist drive into her stomach skyrocketing her far above the mist shortly allowing her to see across the land scape, the exit to the valley was no more than 300 meters to infront of them!

Then, she began to fall towards earth, She released a strangled scream as the unseen earth roiled beneath her. she fell into a pair of sting arms, Which felt slightly harder than the ground.

" Woah there sis!... Hows the view up there?"

Sabariam rubbed her left sore shoulder where it had slammed uncomfortably into Xing's forearm, " Could you be a little softer next time?!" She complained " I would rather land back first into the floor than to be caught by you!"

Xing released a _Mrrow _of laughter, " Maybe it's because if i hadn't caught you, you might have said ' What the devil is wrong with you!' " Sabariam hated to admit but the voice and word chose was a lot like her " If you were a good brother, then you would have caught me!"

Sabariam blushed but was indistinguishable beneath her fur. " Oh shut up you! " She gave him a playful push on the chest and rolled off his arms. "Anyways Senpai! " She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice " the valley exit is right in front of us. We are no further than 300 meters away! "

Xing gave her a warm brotherly smile, " Then what the hell are we still in this rotten egg gas hole. Lets roll! " He rushed and her and swept her off her feet. " GOOOOOOOO TOOOOOO SPACE!" he cried. Sabariam cringed at how childish that was but still giggled at how light-hearted it genuinely was. By the second, their surrounding began to lighten, Sabariam could hardly believe but they could see the sun once more! They burst out from the foul-smelling fog and into the bright morning sun, Light shrouded the bamboo forest of Great Warriors. Bamboo trees reached up to 5000 feet high, Xing gasped.

"It...It will...will be so fun to leap tree to tree in here!" Sabariam frowns.

" Is that the only thing you can think off? " She scolds " We are in a sacred place! " Xing shakes his head.

" I'll race you to the top!" He bent his knees and sprung up onto the hard bamboo membrane, his claws digging into the skin. " last one to the top has to pay for our needs to pay for our next meal! " his voice was already fading.

Sabariam growls and quickly followed. In a alarming rate the group beneath her was receding, Her claws sank into the skin effortlessly. At one point she was catching up, the dar orange spot above her coming into view, Desperately, She drew power from her energy ring speeding her up, And like that Xing sped up as well. At the final 500 meters, the siblings were neck to neck breathing hard to circulate air. When the tip of the tree came to view.

It exploded,

Sorry for the Cliff hanger, I wonder who will actually read all of this, and if you do, You gonna like this, Its Lemon fluff, PLHPLHPHL

anyways, thanks fro reading, I do not own Kung FU Panda, Hope you enjoy, the next will come out in 10 days tops, and it gets hot up in here ( So hot )


End file.
